This invention relates generally to archery bows and more specifically to an axle for use with archery bows.
Archery bows having “split limbs” are generally known in the art. Such bows typically include an axle extending between two split-limb portions. The axle can support rotatable member such as a cam, pulley, etc. Some examples of archery bows are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,368,006, 6,082,347, 7,305,979 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/248,467, the entire disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Prior art axles generally have a predetermined length and a single groove at each end. Each groove accepts a clip, typically a spring tension clip having an E-configuration. The E-clips lock onto the axle grooves and abut the outer sides of the split-limb portions, thereby locking the axle to the limb.
This method of mounting the axle has been relatively secure, but due to variances and tolerances that exist in the manufacture of bow limbs and axles, a number of undesirable problems can arise. Variance in the width of limbs causes a need for slightly different axle lengths to ensure proper fit. This results in a need for multiple axle lengths and/or different spacer components to be on hand, as well as unpredictability as to the specific parts that will be used. In some instances, a spring clip may lock onto an axle groove to prevent lateral movement as required, but there may be a loose radial fit between the groove and the clip. This can result in buzzing noises as the clip vibrates against the axle and/or the limb, especially if there is any degree of lateral clearance between the clips and the outer edges of the bow limbs.
Prior art E-clips further require special tools for attachment and removal, for example during servicing.
There remains a need for adjustable-length archery bow limb axles. There further remains a need for an axle arrangement that can be serviced without using tools.
All U.S. patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.